


What a Beautiful Painting We Would Make

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Artist Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff and Angst, How many cheesy dates can I fit in one fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Photographer Zuko (Avatar), Smooth Jazz, Sokka is not dumb, Sokka’s parents had a meet-cute, Zuko on the other hand, cafe date, fair date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Photographer Zuko x Painter SokkaWhile out on a shoot Zuko never expected to meet such a beautiful man, oh and he almost died.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), mentioned Aang/Katara (Avatar), mentioned Hakoda/Bato
Comments: 18
Kudos: 229





	1. Hey Sorry for Almost Killing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy <3  
> Grammar isn't my strong suit

Being a professional photographer definitely came with highs and lows. The seven mile hike wasn’t exactly pleasant but the view was rewarding and the pay would be desirable. And even though Zuko now has small cuts on his hands after climbing jagged rocks, he managed to get the perfect angle. Just the right amount of natural light, complimenting the lovely green of surrounding plants, perfect ratio of sky to mountains and rushing river tying the photo into a perfect masterpiece.

“This place, this scenery would make a beautiful painting.” Zuko muttered to himself, snapping a couple of pictures. The sight made Zuko remember a simpler time, he could practlily still hear the sounds of a paintbrush gliding over a canvas, smooth jazz playing in the background, vibrant colors, and his mother's jasmine perfume mixed with the unmistakable aroma of paint. Too deep in thought Zuko was oblivious to the loud snap of a twig and footfalls growing closer from behind. 

“What makes you say that, know someone who can paint?” A voice questioned shocking Zuko so badly he nearly fell backwards from his perch of piled rocks, luckily Zuko caught himself by quickly leaning forward and crouching low. He absolutely did not flail his arms in panic.

“Careful now, wouldn’t want to ruin the beautiful view with spilled brains!” The voice exclaimed barely containing a chuckle yet full of caution.

Zuko felt his face heat up, turning to meet a man with deep beautiful skin, handsome blue eyes and a wide smile staring right back at him. The man strangely felt almost familiar, as if Zuko possibly knew him from another lifetime. Completely ignoring his near death experience Zuko quickly stuttered a response. “Um yeah I....knew someone.” 

An amused eyebrow was raised, seeming to beg for further explanation. Though the man’s wide smile turned into a grin, completely contradicting what seemed to be an attempt of an innocent expression. Zuko didn't know it was possible to surprise himself, but he quickly found that a person can indeed surprise themselves.

“Well My mom...uh she, she painted.. and she would always say that about sights that caught her attention...and this would probably be one of them, yeah.” Absolute word vomit poured from Zuko’s mouth, something that had never happened. Something he made sure would never happen, especially when it concerned his family and more specifically his mother. 

But it was those damn beautiful blue eyes that urged him to tell, those eyes that looked so welcoming and made Zuko turn into putty at their stare. All defenses malfunctioned and he felt the tremble of his walls come crashing down. Has he met this man before or was he really falling for a stranger so fast? Zukos should not be so trusting of a man he just met in the woods even if there were other people around to witness the man if he tried to kidnap him, yet there he is, heart completely on display.

If the male was shocked he hid it well, though he did quickly catch on to Zuko’s past tense wording “Your mom had a good eye, I'm a painter myself actually. My name is Sokka, sorry for scaring you.” The beautiful man- Sokka, his name is Sokka-offered his hand for a shake.

Zuko looked down shyly before responding “My name’s Zuko and it’s ok I wasn’t paying attention. I...uh take photos.” He gestured awkwardly towards his camera before shaking the outstretched hand. Zuko tried to shake Sokka’s hand with the least amount of awkwardness he could mustered, already feeling the embarrassment of earlier actions seeping into his bone.

“Professional or hobby?” Sokka genuinely looked interested. It made Zuko feel just a bit more confident in his desired profession, so different from the judgemental eyes and expressions he was so accostomed to. Art was not an easy career to pursue especially if one's family held little to no support. But Zuko was proud of his career, it was actually something he wanted to do.

“Professional.”

Sokka nodded in approval “Hey to make up for almost killing you, how about we go out to some place for a drink? You can show me your photos and I can show you some paintings. Maybe we could come up with a little project together.” Sokka couldn’t help the urge to stuff his hands in his pockets, and shuffled a bit before kicking a small rock out of the way.

Wait. Was Sokka asking him out or was this a friend thing? They just met so could it even be considered a friend thing? Were they even acquaintances? They just met yet it appeared Sokka already took a liking to him, and anyone taking a liking to Zuko so quickly was f*cking rarer than a blue moon. Zuko knew he should be suspicious but he couldn’t help it, he had to get to know this man more.

“S-sure.” Zuko’s healthy cheek brightens with a blush creeping all the way down to his neck. The photographer knew he was a blushing mess and deeply cursed both himself and the absolute beauty of Sokka for it.

Sokka thought the blushing boy was very cute, but was he going to openly state this fact. No, ... not yet at least. He wanted to get to know the guy, test the waters a bit and hopefully see more of that adorable blush. Sokka was a strategist at heart he was going to do this right, and maybe they could make something out of whatever this might be. 

“Great! I know this bomb coffee place, their pastries are freakin heavenly and they have a chill vibe. Promise it’ll be worth your while.” 

Sh*t Zuko was in deep. All shy smiles and timid blush, what was wrong with him? What powers did Sokka possess?  
“Sounds good.”


	2. How About Coffee to Make Up For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's coffee date and a lil bit of backstory time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy <3

“So here it is!” As soon as the pair walked in, the smell of fresh coffee came rushing to greet them. Zuko felt as if he was walking onto a set of some old 1920s movie. Leather booths were throughout the cafe along with some smaller wooden black cherry stained tables, the warm brown wood and copper accents of the interior made the place feel homey. But yet the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and grand piano in the back left corner gave the cafe an elegant touch. As soon as Zuko heard smooth jazz playing he decided either Sokka was a crazy stalker or he was easier to read than he thought.

“Do you like it? We could go to another place. I know several other places that would suffice.” Sokka rambled on nervously. 

Zuko thought it was adorable how the charmer could be reduced to a bubbling mess and was relieved he wasn't the only one making a fool of himself.

Zuko made sure he offered a soft smile before replying “No, its perfect.” 

The place was nice, and Zuko is itching to take out his camera. He was already spotting out angles that would provide the most pleasing pictures. Too busy looking around Zuko failed to notice the now soft smile and eyes gracing Sokka's face. He was admiring a different view that was definitely not the cafe.

Together they ordered. Zuko ordered a red velvet latte with a sugar cookie. Sokka ordered a cold brew coffee accompanied by a brown butter tart with blackberries. 

“That’s a mouthful of a name.” Zuko noted with a hint of amusement embedded in his tone.”

“A delicious mouthful.” Was shot back causing Zuko to chuckle. Sokka blanked for a second. F*ck if Zuko looked that adorable just chuckling then what would a genuine giggle look like? “Let’s sit, shall we?”

That damn adorable chuckle again “We shall.”

Sokka led them to a small booth the opposite corner in which stood the grand piano. It had been so long since Zuko went out on a mundane outing such as this. It felt refreshing, what did his uncle always say? ‘Sharing tea (well in this case a pretty damn good cup of coffee) with a fascinating stranger is one of life’s true delights.’ Uncle Iroh would be the only family member Zuko truly missed, but he knew he needed to move. His home city became too stuffy, the sights less exciting, after all, one can only find so many angles before there is nothing more that can be produced from a sight. Not to mention the constant pressure he felt from both his father and sister. Moving had felt like a sweet release and the change of pace moving to a smaller town was welcomed.

Sokka took a sip of coffee before looking up at Zuko “So, how long have you been at it?”

“Ever since I was little actually, with a toy camera, but professionally three years going on four,” Zuko responded, swallowing a bite of his cookie. “Wow, as far as sugar cookies go this is good!” Uncle was the best baker Zuko knew, but he had to admit this cookie could rival Iroh’s own. “How long have you been painting?”

Zuko noticed the sparkle in Sokka’s eye, the ‘artist sparkle’ his mother used to call it. She always used to say it whenever he would rant about the different elements of photography. “My mother used to be a museum-goer and my dad was a painter, me and my sister grew up in a very art-oriented home. Guess you could say it rubbed off on me. I started selling my works at fourteen years old, but I’ve been a freelance artist for 5 years now.” Sokka stated proudly. Zuko would die for that confidence.

Sokka took out his phone to show more of his recent works and projects, he also encouraged Zuko to show him a couple of pictures from different shoots and gigs. They each paid the other with full undivided attention, asking genuine questions, exchanging small compliments, and comments that only a fellow artist would understand. Zuko had to admit Sokka was a damn good artist and deserved to be proud. Sokka even managed to get Zuko to tell him all about what he dubbed The Disaster Wedding.

“Wow, what a mess!”

“Yeah, I had a week-long migraine to go with it too.”

“But you're amazing, looking at these I would have never been able to tell it was such a disaster, you truly made them look radiant.” Sokka did not miss the soft blush, but he wasn’t just being flattery, the guy gave himself too little credit. “I don’t recognize any of these sights from around here though.” Sokka knew the town like the back of his hand.

“Oh, I just moved here a couple of days ago, today was the first time I took pictures here.” That made sense, maybe since Zuko was new in town he could offer to show some sights that would provide great pictures, he wouldn’t mind the quality time it would entail.

“Wait it’s your first time taking pictures here and decide to tackle a seven-mile hike and risk your life climbing that pile of rocks that looked jagged as f*ck?” That was both simultaneously impressive and idiotic, but Sokka couldn’t judge. He’d done some pretty stupid things for the sake of art also. Zuko’s blush became a bright red, absolutely adorable.

“I heard it was a good place for pictures! And I don’t know anyone who would recommend anything different!” Zuko wanted the ground to swallow him up, but while he was overwhelmed with embarrassment Sokka saw the perfect opportunity.

“Well, you do now! I know tons of picture-worthy sights that won’t need you to do anything life-risking. And yes I know it was partially my fault for you almost dying, but at least I’m trying to make up for it!” He had a point Zuko had to admit, any other person would have simply walked away after a quick apology. “So, what do you say? Want me to be your personal tour guide to all the great sights the great town Lotus has to offer?”

What did Zuko have to lose? “I would love to take you up on that offer.” Finishing up their drinks and snacks, they exchanged numbers and were heading their separate ways.

**From beautiful blue eyes: Hey Zuko! The town fair comes in next week. Great chance for you to bust out your camera, wanna join me?**

**To beautiful blue eyes: Sounds good, I would love to join.**

**From beautiful blue eyes: See you then :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ok to yell at my grammar I totally understand. Comments and feedback are really helpful!


	3. Add in A Day at The Fair Cause I Want to Know you More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is shared, no one almost dies, and they both have come to a mutual agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy loves <3
> 
> Btw I listened to Just the Two of Us (feat. Bill Withers) by Grover Washington Jr. while writing on this :)

Zuko went along with his week, drove around town to get a better feel of it, finally managed to unpack the last of several boxes, but that did not mean he stopped talking to Sokka. They actually texted quite frequently, sometimes at random parts of the day Sokka would send him little doodles of creatures he called ‘turtleducks’ Zuko held no complaints. The imaginary creatures were adorable. Zuko even managed to learn more about Sokka (his favorites, a few funny childhood memories with his family and his sister’s fiance, along with his love for food that could rival the passion he held for art) to the point where he was comfortable calling him a friend. Uncle Iroh showed great acceptance when Zuko shared the news over an afternoon chat with him, he told Zuko it was good to have friends other than his own Uncle and to enjoy his youth (Zuko couldn’t tell why Iroh’s tone had changed at the last part). Today was the day he would go to the fair and Zuko couldn’t wait to see both the sights and Sokka.

-

Sokka was pumped, he had a day at the fair with a cute boy to look forward to. Sure they were just friends but who’s to say they couldn’t be more? If Sokka was reading the situation correctly it would appear that Zuko held the same level of interest Sokka had for him. But Sokka remembered he had to slow down, even though he got to know Zuko more (the man was just as adorable over text as he was in real life) he didn’t want to risk chasing him away. The guy was shy and Sokka wanted to make sure he gave him the room he needed before he attempted to make any serious moves. So where did these pent up feelings go? He dumped them on his sister, he called it payback for all the times she would gush about Aang. Katara said she was happy he took an interest in someone, but she also had the right as his little sister to tease him relentlessly about his crush. But he would not dwell on such things, that was future Sokka’s problem, Sokka today had an outing to attend to.

-

Zuko really hadn’t paid much attention to Sokka’s car the first time around, too flustered for anything else than to quickly type in the address of the cafe into his GPS. He watched from his driveway as Sokka pulled up in a 1968 Chevrolet El Camino, the car was well kept but also well-loved.

“Wow, nice car,” Zuko stated while climbing into the passenger seat. In actuality, he had no knowledge of cars but he guessed this one would be worth a pretty penny.

“Thanks, used to be my dad’s before he gave it to me!” Sokka looked so handsome when he smiled, but Zuko noticed something else once again smooth jazz was playing.

“Grover Washington Jr.” He muttered not expecting Sokka to hear him. His mother always used to play his music whether she was cooking, cleaning, or painting. She even used to spontaneously start singing, grabbing Zuko so he could dance with her. He also vaguely remembered his father’s face softening in the tiniest bit upon hearing the music. Even Azula seemed less harsher when the music was playing. Zuko smiled at the memories, getting just a bit misty-eyed. 

Sokka pulled out of the driveway beginning their journey “Best jazz musician, in my opinion, my parents always had his stuff playing in the background. To this day my sister and I can’t get anything done unless this is playing.” His expression was full of fondness.

“I gotta agree with you.” Zuko nodded while smiling. Sokka looked over and offered him his own smile, yep Zuko was definitely blushing.

-

They finally made it to the fair surprisingly the car ride was rather long, but neither of them particularly minded. And damn Sokka was right suggesting coming later in the evening, the twinkling lights made the place look like a dream.

“Come on mister photographer let’s go check it out.” Sokka looked like a kid and Zuko thought it was sweet how excited he was. They started walking before Sokka decided to speak up again. “My family used to come here every year, but my sister moved away for nursing school and my Dad moved over to Alaska to be with his boyfriend. My other friend Toph hates coming, though I can’t blame her being blind and fairs probably don’t mix well.” Zuko nodded at the new information given to him, he knew about Katara and nursing school but had no idea Toph was blind (though her name did appear in some of their conversations) or that Sokka’s father had a boyfriend.

They walked around and Zuko took several pictures. A little girl happily swinging by her parent's arms with cotton candy stuck on her cheeks, a friendly clown who made Zuko blush by calling him beautiful (Sokka had to agree with the guy, Zuko looked absolutely radiant in his ripped black jeans and maroon jacket combo). And several of Sokka both of him making silly faces and candid. All-around it was a success and he had a blast with Sokka.

Suddenly Sokka stopped in his tracks. “Wait! We have to get the classic ‘top of the Ferris wheel’ picture!” And that’s exactly what they did.

Being on the very top of the Ferris wheel with Sokka felt like he was in some cheesy coming of age romance movie, but in a nice way. While Zuko was taking pictures, Sokka decided to allow himself to admire Zuko for just a bit. But Zuko caught him red-handed this time.

Zuko instantly noticed Sokka was staring at him, blood rushed to his healthy cheek and felt himself become a goopy mess. “W-what, why are you looking at me like that?” Zuko knew why but it was just too good to believe.

“Nothing just admiring the lovely view.” How did Sokka sound so nonchalant? “Though I hate to break this moment it's getting pretty chilly and if you don’t want to become a popsicle I suggest we leave after this.” Okay, Zuko was confused. Did Sokka like, like him? 

“Yeah, your right.” Zuko felt a bit sad that things had to end so quickly.

“Hey, don’t give me that face I promise there are several more sights I know of. And even after I manage to show you everything that doesn't mean I’ll stop hanging out with you. You're a really nice guy that I wouldn’t mind getting to know more about. Let’s just take things one day at a time.” Oh no, Zuko caused Sokka to have that worried face. Though he was absolutely ecstatic that Sokka wanted to be around him and get to know him more.

“Yeah, your right. I wouldn’t mind getting to spend more time with you either.” Sokka gave him a soft grin though there was something different about his eyes. Uncle would probably describe it as ‘young love’ but Zuko thought it was just simple happiness.

“Glad we are on the same page.”

-

Sokka smiled as he finished with the last stroke of his painting. A Ferris wheel with bright lights and someone with even brighter amber eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at my grammar (maybe I like it)


	4. Interlude: I Love you but I can’t shake these deep thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing you love someone is scary, getting into a relationship with someone you love is even scarier. Especially if past relationships hadn't ended on good terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of angst
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Oh almost forgot I have a Tumblr its @MarshmellowZuko I make constant updates for my fics and make trash post, go follow if you like :D

Everything was going so well with Sokka but Zuko couldn’t shake the feeling something might go terribly wrong. What if his father or sister finds out? He didn’t care what the f*ck they had to say but what if Father took Sokka away, like he did with mother. What if Sokka didn’t like him back. What if Sokka ended up like Jet.

No, no Jet and Sokka were nothing alike. Sokka was kind, caring, and patient. And Jet was just some wanna be Peter Pan, bad boy fusion that didn’t work, like at all (why did Zuko even like that guy?). Jet never sent Zuko good morning/night text or sent him random hilarious doodles when he was in a particularly sour mood, and Jet definitely did not drop off Zuko’s favorite snacks along with a cup of coffee when he pulled an all nighter. Sokka was so good to him and it almost felt like he wanted to be more than friends. That only brought up another problem.

Because Sokka was so good, didn’t he deserve better than Zuko? Past relationships left Zuko feeling like trash who deserved to be treated badly. So being in an actual healthy, respectful relationship felt so foreign. And if anything Zuko deserves to be happy, he knew this, but the why if’s and nerves didn’t help. Zuko shook his head, negative thoughts won’t help him and if he kept thinking this way he might be the one ruining things. Focus. Breathe. Get done editing. Talk to Uncle, he always knew how to calm Zuko down.  
-

Sokka was in deep. He hadn’t been so interested in someone since ... Yue. Sokka was so sure he and Yue would have a happily ever after and for so long he was scared to pursue another relationship after he lost her. But with Zuko something that was once dead inside him came to life once again.

Sokka actually wanted to pursue him, to care for him, and to just be with him. Sure there will always be the what if’s and should of’s. But one thing that Yue taught him was ‘Make the most of things’. Even with terminal cancer that girl was always doing the most, but she was happy. She had told Sokka he deserved to be happy, he was allowed to miss her but to not be held back because of her.

Yue would have loved Zuko. Both of them were so compassionate, strong, and determined. Heck, Katara even liked the guy after she met him over facetime (on total accident) and she always used to say ‘Sokka I’m not going to like any of your partners, you're too good for anybody’. Yet she had a blast gushing over baking techniques with Zuko and later told Sokka in private that he better treat Zuko right. The little traitor, he thought she was on his side! And that’s when it hit him hard … he loved Zuko. Before he was okay with simply being friends, but now he wanted so much more. Sokka is a strategist and he had a plan. He is going to win Zuko’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little messy, but thoughts are messy so I guess it's okay (but definitely doesn't excuse the grammar,,,I wonder how many people I've pissed off 😂)


	5. Even Though I Almost Killed you I Love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked and answers are given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> also I finished this late at night so any grammar errors will be fixed (eventually) but it was so fun working on this fic!!!

**From Beautiful Blue Eyes: Hey I have something to tell you, meet me where we first met at 8:30pm.**

Oh no, did Zuko do something wrong? Did Sokka find out that Zuko liked him more than a friend and is now going to cut him off by how disgusted he is? Calm down. Just because Sokka sends a vague a** text does not mean he wants to break things off. Right?

**To Beautiful Blue Eyes: Sure**

It was only 12:00pm. Why did Sokka have to send him this message so early, surely now his anxiety will kill him. But Zuko would wait for Sokka and he would also make a seven-mile hike too.

-

Zuko was glad this time around he wore his combat boots and not those spirits' awful converse like last time (his feet were sore the rest of the month). Zuko also decided against bringing his camera, which wouldn't be appropriate especially after how serious Sokka’s message was. His mind was racing so fast, he could only focus on his footfalls. His mind was on autopilot as he walked to the place where the jagged pile of rocks where. Sokka had also texted him stating he would be waiting for him by the pile of rocks. If Sokka were to reject him, Zuko would be prepared. Now if Zuko was rejected when he was sixteen he knew he would have had a full blown melt down. Not as bad as his sister (that was absolutely terrifying, Zuko still had nightmares about that day) but still a decent sized melt down. 

He finally made it to the pile of rocks and was met with a sight that made him stop in his track, mouth wide open, and blood rushing to his cheek making it so bright it almost matched his scar. Sokka was dressed in tight black jeans (those thighs practically made Zuko’s mouth water), a white button down shirt with navy blue blazer, and some grey timberlands. Sokka was definitely trying to kill him! The man even had his hair down, he looked so pretty with his hair down!

“Enjoying the view.” That sly bastard, he was smirking!

“I uh....” Sokka had the audacity to chuckle at him. Zuko could barley pay attention. All he was thinking was ‘what the f*ck, what the f*ck, what the f*ck.’

Sokka’s face softened at the sight of the flustered boy, he was also proud he was able to cause such a reaction. “Come, follow me I got a better sight for you that might beat me.”

Zuko only had the mental capacity to obey and to mutter out a stupid sounding “Okay.” 

_ ‘C’mon Zuko get your act together!’  _

Sokka led him past what Zuko would call a secret entry. It almost looked like an entrance to a secret garden, minus the door. How did Zuko fail to notice this last time? Right, he was too busy trying not to die. And ogling Sokka. Don’t blame Zuko, the man was grade A handsome and Zuko was a gay disaster. As they walked through the entrance Zuko noticed glass lantern's lighting a path in the dark, then a white tent (ones usually used for outdoor galleries) in the middle of the hidden meadow, and he lastly noticed fairy lights covering surrounding trees. How did Sokka manage all this? The place looks like an absolute fairy tale. 

While Zuko looked around in awe Sokka felt his palms become sweaty. He was in between this weird state of confidence and nervousness. He had planned this all out (along with the help of his sister, Aang, Toph, and his father), He spent a whole week preparing for this. Nothing was gonna stop him, … except if Zuko rejects him. No, no! Negative thoughts were not welcomed at this moment. He knew Zuko liked him, but what if he didn’t want to date him or be his boyfriend. ‘ _ Snap out of it Sokka!’ _

“Right this way.” Deep breaths, just take deep breaths.

Sokka lifted the flap of the tent and Zuko walked in with Sokka trailing behind him. Zuko was going to  _ cry _ . Along the walls of the tent several paintings were displayed. But not just some random paintings, no paintings of each and every outing Sokka had taken Zuko on. From their first meeting on the hiking trail to when they got rained on visiting the town's rock garden. Each painting also included a smiling bright eyed Zuko. Was this how Sokka saw him?

“Oh my spirits Zuko please stop crying, I didn’t mean to upset you! I can throw out the paintings if you want!” That sounded completely stupid.

And before Zuko could stop himself he grabbed Sokka by his blazer and crashed their lips together. Kissing Sokka felt good, his lips were plush like a cloud and his breath tasted of fresh mint. Being this close to him Zuko also noticed Sokka smelt of pine and sea spray a scent that was so Sokka. That was also the moment Zuko realized with tears streaming down his face, he  _ loved _ Sokka.

Sokka's mind completely blanked once Zuko’s lips were on his. But placing his hands on Zuko’s hips and kissing him back felt so  _ right _ . If Sokka hadn’t realized he loved Zuko before he definitely would have realized it now. Feeling a little breathless, Sokka had to sadly part from Zuko’s sweet lips. He kept his hands firmly on his hips, afraid that somehow Zuko would disappear if he let him go. And f*ck did Zuko look absolutely adorable. Sokka couldn’t help but to drag his thumb across Zuko’s bottom lip and cup the right side of his face.

What Zuko said next almost completely shattered Sokka’s heart “Why me?” Sokka didn’t have enough words to answer Zuko’s question, he could ramble off all the reasons why he loved Zuko till his face turned blue. So he did the next best thing, he leaned down to give Zuko another kiss pouring all his emotions and love into it.

He couldn’t help asking Zuko a question of his own “Don’t you think we would make a beautiful painting?”

Zuko giggled (Sokka could die happily now) before answering “Yeah, I think we would.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet comments and encouragement! It's lovely people like you that makes this so much more enjoyable! <3


End file.
